character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus (Canon, Composite)/VegetaSolosYourVe
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Xenoverse= Summary Beerus (ビルス Birusu) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Beerus is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods film and the God of Destruction Beerus Saga but becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-C | 3-A | 2-B | High 2-A Name: Beerus, God of Destruction Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 200+ million years before age 778 Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Existance Erasure(With hakai, he erased Zamasu, and a ghost) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts(As shown in the battle between Beerus and Goku), Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot beams), Enchanded Senses(supplemented by Ki Sensing), probably Matter Manipulation(Turned a egg into sand), Immune to poison Attack Potency: Planet Level (Destroyed a Planet) | Star Level '''(Destroyed the Sun) | '''Universe Level (He and Goku clashing produces shockwaves that threaten to destroy the Universe and reach the Kaioshen Realm and Narration states that he and Goku are repeatedly hitting eachother with power capable of destroying the Universe) | Multiverse Level (Was stated to destroy everything which means everything in the Multverse of DB, and the alternate timelines it has) | High Multiverse+ Level '''(Can put on Demigra) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodges lighting) | Probably Faster Than Light '''(Beerus and Champa fight across planets in seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Planet Level (Unaffected by planet explosion) | Multiverse Level '''(Can destroy everything in Dragon Ball and be unaffected) '''Stamina: Extremely High (Took on Goku 2 times without taking a break) Range: Multiveral (He could destroy the Multiverse if he wanted to destroy it) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenious (Took on the entire Z-Fighters and not surprised by their attacks, intelligent in fighting) Weaknesses: Beerus is lazy and moody Feats: '''Unaffected from all Majin Buu's hits, Destroyed a planet, Enjoys the taste of.... Poisoned food?!?!?!, Dodges lighting easily, dodges attack from several gods of destruction, Tanks hits from MSSJB Vegeta, and then gets angry and one shots him, Dodges all attacks from Z-Fighters, Destroyed the sun once, puts on Demigra '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beerus' Judgement: Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Pressure Point Attack: Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Continuous Energy Bullets: Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * Beerus' Counterattack: Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. * Kiai: An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Cataclysmic Orb: Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. * Sealing Spell: Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball: A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Alteration and Redirection: A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Destruction: Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Key: Battle of Gods and ''Resurrection F'' | Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse''series | Dragon Ball Heroes ' '''Note: More feats coming soon, when i find more things i will add them Category:VegetaSolosYourVe Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2